


Bed. Now.

by multifandomqueeen



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sassy Minho, Secret Relationship, Short, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Swearing, Sweet, Very little dialogue, but at the same time sweet minho, i still don't know how to tag, like one bit, minchan, really short again, the others are there just not mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomqueeen/pseuds/multifandomqueeen
Summary: Minho just wants Chan to come to bed so he can have cuddles.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 144





	Bed. Now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :)  
> This is really fluffy, but also really short haha I saw a prompt on Insta (I don't know who's it was so I'm sorry) and I got this out in like half an hour so its like reallllllly short.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

Minho blinked groggily, looking around in the darkness. He didn't know the time, or why exactly he'd woken up - he was painfully aware of only one thing and that was that there was no warmth from his boyfriend curled against his side. Which wasn't all that uncommon, trying to keep a relationship somewhat secret in a dorm of six others caused quite a few cuddle-less nights, but the boy couldn't help but feel disappointed.

He fumbled for his phone on the bedside table, found it, then flinched violently at the bright light as soon as he turned it on. Hurriedly his fingers tapped in the passcode and immediately turned the brightness down as far as he could. His eyes were then able to easily adjust, and he saw that it was about quarter past 1. In the morning. Lovely. Perfect time to be awake.

Carefully, Minho raised himself up onto one arm and shone the phone's light across the room towards Chan's bed. To his surprise there was no lump of the older body, then it turned to slight annoyance as the brunette realised what his boyfriend was most likely doing.  
Huffing, he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, reaching for his slippers. After a intense but silent search for the second one, found far under the bed, he stood up and headed out of the room. Cautious to not wake anyone else, Minho crept down the hall into the living room. Sure enough, he saw the faint light from Chan's laptop illuminating a corner of the room, the older's body slumped in front of it facing away from Minho.

The boy walked across the room, assuming from Chan's lack of reaction that he had headphones in. All the better for him, he supposed. As soon as he was close enough, he wrapped his arms around the leader's shoulders in a soft backhug that drew a startled jolt from Chan.  
Minho chuckled softly, and Chan pulled his headphones out of his ears.

"Heck, Minnie, you scared me."

Minho hummed, pressing a kiss to the side of Chan's head and starting to thread his fingers through the older's black hair. Chan relaxed again and went to put one of his earbuds back in, but the brunette stopped him with a gentle hand. Then leaning in close to Chan's ear, Minho whispered out, "fucking go to bed Chan, or I swear I will drag you there myself."

The elder froze, shocked at his boyfriend's language completely countering his soft actions. For a minute he was tempted to whine - something about how work was more important (not more important than Minho, of course, just more important than sleep), and how he really wasn't even tired and he really needed to get this done and...

But when he turned to say all this to Minho, the words died in his throat. There was a sweet smile on his face, but the look in his eyes told Chan the younger would have no problem doing what he said and quite literally dragging him to bed. So, Chan gulped and slowly shut his laptop, then allowed Minho to grab his hand and lead him down the hall. He obediently followed him all the way into their shared room, at which point Minho let go of him long enough he could go get changed. Then, as he came out of the bathroom and started to head towards his own bed, the younger made a low sound in his throat and reached out a hand, indicating he wanted Chan to come over. Powerless, he did, and Minho grasped his hand again, pulling the leader down onto his own bed with him and meeting his lips in a quick kiss.

"Thank you," he said. "For coming with me, I mean. I really missed you. And you need to sleep."

Chan laughed softly. "Like I couldn't come," he murmured back, pecking him again.

Without another word, the couple quickly situated themselves, easily finding a comfortable position. Chan, contrary to his earlier thoughts, fell asleep almost immediately, and the younger smiled lovingly at him, knowing he needed the sleep and that he did the right thing bringing him to bed. 

Then Minho snuggled even further into his boyfriend's arms and let his own eyes fall shut again. Chan was here with him, and everything felt right again.

When he woke up again, the younger was very pleased to find Chan still beside him, even still holding him securely. He was even more pleased that Chan was asleep, which was not only good for him but gave Minho a chance to admire him without feeling embarrassed about staring. 

What he was not so pleased about was that opening his eyes also gave him the sight of Hyunjin standing at the end of the bed with a giddy smile on his face and phone in hand, clearly taking pictures of the couple cuddling. He obviously didn't realise Minho had woken up yet, since when the older growled out a sleepily annoyed, "Hyunjin," the blonde startled so bad he almost fell over.

"Um, hi hyung, um I was told to come wake you up, yeah I'm gonna go now, bye Minho-hyung," Hyunjin stuttered out, before escaping the room before Minho could say anything else. 

The dancer chuckled and relaxed back down onto the bed, deciding they could have five more minutes before getting up. They might have some explaining to do after that...but he actually really didn't care.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please let me know if you liked it hehe :)


End file.
